EGGC
by Dangles Arthur Khanrad
Summary: Romantic Storye, Shade and shadow get a hookup, and Bean babbles in the backround... a must read! ps: and everyone wants a sandwich


The super stupid startling story about Shade and Shadow, the silly stowaways.

Written by Bean the duck, ya know, that cool guy that has green feathers that he smoothes every day, and a yellow beak he uses to eat fat, juicy bugs with that live in the pond near the meadow...

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated K+

[Note from publisher] Some of this story was written when the author was drunk, and the rest of it was written when he was insane. So, sometimes the characters act extremely stupid and/or out-of-character. If this is offensive to you(It seems to be particularly offensive to Shadow fan-girls), then do not continue reading. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 1

Shadow and Shade were tearing up Eggman's lawn. Eggman looked out his window and sighed, "Docoe! Get over here now you villain or I'll turn you into a pile of rag bolts!" Decoe came running "yesss masa?" " go stop those hedgehogs from ruining my lawn! You pile of scraps!" Decoe stood there there confused. He wasn't sure he cared Eggman's lawn. Eggman looked around for something to throw at the delinquent. Decoe saw it coming but could not get away in time couse he was STUCK to the FLOOR witch was bad cuase Eggman was MAD so he got hit by the FLYING SPOON!. "Well! Get going you infernal walking scrapyard!" Said the Fatman with a moustach and gut that made him look like an egg or something with yel... "Ummm yeah duh go go gadget forward march command #1." said Decoe as he sloppily slopped away. Shadow looked around, "Doesn't look like the Doctor is trying to stop us, Maybe we should forget about it." he said. "yeaaahhh" Shade breathed looking around and edging closer to Shadow. "M-maybe we could do something else, S-something more fun?" she whispered. "Fun? FUN? I didn't come 4 fun, I came for the emeralds. Uh, what's fun?" Asked the ebony hedgehog. "w-w-w-we could go somewhere T-together?" said Shade shakily not answering his question. "We are somewhere together." Said Shadow backing away. He was worried Shade was going insane. "I-I mean somewhere where we could...KISS?" She said in a high voice, Falling into Shadows arms like a sack of potatoes. "Umm..." said Shadow, catching her. "Are you OK Shade?" "Y-yeah, just take me... somewhere quiet." she said, snuggling Shadow and purring. Shadow CHAOS CONTROLLED! her to a near by meadow and set her down by a stream under a big brown tree with thick bark and some fungus at the top that looked like a house wi... They sat there for a while in silence until Shadow cleared his throat and asked, "What's a KISS Shade?" "you want me to show you?" she asked. "Uh.. s-sure." Said the ebony male with red stripes across his quills and a white tuft of fur on his chest that stuck out to the sides as he walked over to her "C-come closer" Shade whispered. She leaned forward toward his lips. "Uh.. Shade?" said Shadow. "Shhh" She said. "Wild ya Shut UP? I'm trying this new thing I learned, its called sleep. It's where I fall on my back and start this thing called snoring, where you suck in your snot and blow it back out your eyeballs, witch makes yo wake up and then you ha... " Said a green duck sitting in the pond. When he realized how close the two pepel were he said "Are you trying this new thing I learned called KISS? Its where the boy bites the girls face then the girl bites the boys face and then..." "Who are you?" asked Shade. "Bean. Just Bean. The reason I'm named that is because my mother's brother who was green and red said tha..." Shade and Shadow looked at each other, "Should we chase him off?" asked Shadow with a trace of a grin. "Yeeps." bleeped Shade the Orange Echidna(That's a type of duck). "What are you talking about? Are you thinking of... uh ohhhhh!" said Bean getting out of the gritty pond that had leeches and cockroaches in it witch are a type of bug but... And ran away splashing water everywhere. Shadow and Shade chased him grinning at each other until they fell over from laughing watching Bean waddle off as quickly as his short, stubby(but awfully cool looking) feet would take him. They fell over into the grass and quieted down looking into each others eyes. Suddenly they heard a pant and then saw a golden robot with rust behind each eyeball... "I Found the chosen One! Oooohhh... And his mate!" screamed the rusty robot. "Ohhh, I grovel at your feet masa. Eggmansama is my masa NO LONGER! " he said. Shade said "Hey get away you intrubted my KISS. we haven't KISSed yet," "Oh, I'll KISS ya masasama If thats what ya want my too doooo!?" Said the dorky robo bot (Decoe!) with a blacksama accent. "NO! I MEANT Shadow YOU DORKY uh... ROBOT!" Snarled the Orange echidna with the airy voice. "It's not his fualt Shade, let's do it now" Said the Chosen One, leaning forward grabbing Shade's face and biting her lightly. "Oww!" Shade yelled "What did you you do that for?" she asked. "That's how Bean said people do it." Said Shadow looking slightly downcast because Shade was mad. "S-sorry if I hurt you Shade." said HE, the Chosen One. Shadow remembered what maria had told him. She said, "Shadow do it for me and Shade. KISS her"(Whatever that means). "I'll do it for you Maria, For you!" yelled Shadow looking up at the sky. Then he grabbed Shade, squeezing her TIGHT and KISSed her for REAL! Shade gasped. "Wow!" she said. Shadow grinned, "Did I do it OK that time?" he asked, with a big STUPID grin on his face(he was very proud of himself). Shade didn't answer, she grabbed Shadow and KISSed him again! "Um... should I leave masa Chosen One?" asked Decoe squeamishly. Shadow and Shade jumped up and stared. They had forgotten about the robot. "Yes please!" They said blushing red hot red peppers, and looking at each other like they were going to do it again. "Wait!" screamed the robot, "let me get away first." He started walking away then stopped. "Where will I go?" he asked "I can't go back to Eggmansama now that use my masa." "Just run, run like theres no tomorrow" said Shadow, " don't worry about where you'll end up." The robot looked sad about having to leave the BLLAAACCKK hedgehog, but what could he do? Shadow was his Masasama black man Chosen one. He had to do WHAT HE SAYS! "Goodbye My masa!" He screamed. "Goodbye my faithful servant." Whispered Shadow, with a trace if a tear. So Decoe, (the robo junky not nearly as cool as Bean, the green duck man dude guy) and his Masa parted ways as the Roboguy ran away crying his rusty old heart out. "Whew! Hes gone" said Shade happily. "H-he was a good friend. I'll miss him a lot. How could you be so heartless?" Said shadow, showing (almost)more emotion than he ever had before in his entire, 67 years on this wide world. "I've never felt this sad except for when Maria died". Maria Robotnik(God rest her pure white soul) was this dude's Bestest friend(mabye more than a friend? Just wunderin). She died when he was only a widdle tadpole. "I'll never forget that boy" said Shadow snuffling up a tear witch is a drop of salt water that comes only fro... Shade was sad that Shadow was MAD at her because she HATEd the rust bot so much. Eggman did'nt care that Decoe was gone but for the fact he Wanted dearly for an EggmanSandwitch but he could not get out of bed cause he was SO FAT. "Bocoe! Get me an EggmanSandwitch! Now!" screamed the eggish redheaded fatbellied old geezer. "yes Sire. Your wish is my #1 command" Bocoe said royaly. "what doss that men?!" asked geezer bellily. "after all the year I'll still never understand eggman" said Bocoe hippyy "i am the eggman thats WHAT im after" said this is turning so dumb.


End file.
